Of Angels and Demons
by LunarFlare14
Summary: Chazz still dreams of beating Jaden but he puts that on hold when a the lead singer and gutiarist comes to duel acedemy and knocks him off his high horse and flat on his ass. But why can't he admit how he feels even if it's just to himself?
1. Pretty Little Angel

__

Chazz stood on the dueling platform in the middle of the chanting crowd. They screamed his name and his catch phrase until they were hoarse. In front of him was a defeated Jaden who was... Laughing... He just sat there and laughing. He couldn't take Jaden just sitting there. He was supposed to be upset, angry. Something. But he wasn't. He just laughed. "Shut UP! What's so funny?"

"I assure you Chazz there is nothing FUNNY about sleeping in class."

Chazz awoke with a start and blushed when he realized he had fallen asleep. "I'm sorry ma'am."

Ms. Friarine shook her head, "Anyway, as I was saying we have a new student to our school. Many of you may know her as the teen idol Cinderella of the band Fairy Tale Complex and winner of the Miss Kaiba Corp. competition four years in a row, Miss Marie Ashputtel. She has just transferred to Duel Academy with top marks, been sent to Obelisk dorm, and I urge you to treat her with as little hostility as possible." There was a tremor of whispers that spread through the entire room that only stopped when the door opened.

A girl with shoulder length orange hair walked in the door in an Obelisk Blue uniform. She wore circular black sunglass and had a slight swagger in her walk. Chazz didn't need that walk to tell her she was hot. His mouth fell open in the most undignified manor. Luckily no one seemed to notice. She was his height once you subtracted her heels extra two inches. She pushed her sunglasses to her forehead, revealing two bright blue eyes, and looked around, "Hey, what's up?"

"Marie, we would like to welcome you to our school. It is a pleasure to have you."

"It's a pleasure to be here, ma'am." She looked around again. "Where should I sit?"

"Behind the young man in black if you would."

"Alright." She walked up the stairs and every males' head turned. The girls glared unhappily at the boys. Save Alexis who just sat smiling at her notebook as Jaden's head remained facing forward with a bored look on his face. Marie sat with a thump. And rested her chin in her hand.

Chazz turned around and smiled, "Hey."

"Grass is cheaper." She said, not looking at him but rather the board where the teacher was writing something that a minute ago might have been important.

Chazz's smile almost faltered his heart beating wildly, "Right. My name is Chazz Princeton but you can call me the Chazz."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but only if I can call you Angel." She looked at him for perhaps the first time, meeting his eyes , and their gazes locked. This was the moment he'd been waiting for but back then it had been with Alexis. When something between them clicked. And for a moment everyone disappeared. It was just them and he thought she might have felt it too. That tenderness rising in them, an affection that ran deep inside before they'd laid eyes on each other, and melted his insides. But she snubbed him despite that look in her eyes.

"No, Princeton, you can't." She broke their eye contact to look him up and down. "Oh, the costume shop called, they want their vampire outfit back."

"Only after you return their monster mask, sweet heart." He spat back bitterly, and surprisingly, it was hard as hell.

She laughed at his come back. Whether it was because she thought it was funny or it was pathetic was anyone's guess but it still made the corners of his mouth twitch. She had a lovely laugh. "Well with you wearing it all the time I never get the chance, Princeton my lad." She said smiling slyly.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"A pompous fool who couldn't charm his way out of a box? Now unless you have something better to offer than your cheesy pickup lines I suggest you pay attention to the teacher." Her smile was smug, but her eyes showed a hint of something else.

"You bi-"

"Now, now! Remember you're talking to a lady, who is also Miss Kaiba Corp making her their official spokes person and talent finder." Chazz's mouth shut instinctively. And she smiled sweetly, sending his heart a mile a minute. Shit he hated this, "Now Mr. Princeton it is time for class." Reluctantly he turned around and tapped his pen, irritated. After class Chazz stomped off down the hall, heart still thumping loudly in his ears, unsure why that was or what to do about it but be angry. Despite his grumpy behavior he still found himself unusually attracted to the diva. Why? He hadn't the slightest clue. That is what bugged him the most. She was such a bitch to him. Honestly, what did he care? He had almost reached the door, the gateway to freedom, when Dr. Crowler came over the intercom.

"Will all students please report to the dueling arena for an important assembly." Chazz growled and turned around. This day was turning out to be extremely crappy. He burst through the arena doors and groaned. Marie Ashputtel stood on the platform with Crowler. He mumbled curses to himself as he sat amongst the others.

Bastian, Syrus and Abacus held up signs reading Fairy Tale Complex. Jaden and Hassleberry looked in with curiosity as their friends developed a chant which so far went like this as the trio chanted as one, "Cinderella, visit Yella, Love this fella, no THIS Fella! Stop talking about my girl like that! Your girl! Grr... I'll show you."

Hassleberry watched them break into a chorus of simultaneously shouting in perfect unison, and scratched his head, "Who in the major's name are they chantin' about, Sarge?"

"No clue." Jaden chimed equally perplexed by the behavior of his comrades. Alexis smiled into the book she was reading. Chazz hopped over the seats and sat between Jaden and Alexis.

"She a self-centered witch that's what. She thinks she so cool because she is famous and has lots of cash."

All six of them turned to stare at him, "Sound like anyone we know?" Bastian asked no one in particular. The trio began to elbow each other for the best view, turning into another brawl. Chazz ignored him as Crowler took the mic.

"Students I'd like you to welcome are newest student Marie Ashputtel. I want you to all make sure that her stay here is as pleasant as possible. While we're on the subject Marie has requested that she have and escort, a guide if you would to help her around campus. This assembly is so she may pick one of you. You will follow her schedule until she believes she knows her way. And with that, Miss Ashputtel, the mic is yours." He handed it to her and she took it, her face full of uncertainty.

"Well... Hi there. Wow, there's a lot of you... Um... I'd like to make it known that I only asked where the bathrooms were. But... I guess If you're going to let me pick a guide..." There was a lot of jumping and shouting from boys and girls alike. Chazz looked to his companions and found Jaden asleep. Hassleberry however was suddenly very interested in the assembly and gazed down at the pop princess with a look of awe. He then rose from his seat and ran down the stair to the platform, and jumped on completely forgetting the stairs. He hit one knee and bowed his head. Chazz almost laughed aloud at the idiocy he was about to witness.

"I'd gladly show you around the battlefront. The army of my heart is yours to command, General." Chazz groaned. That had to be the cheesiest thing he'd ever heard. Next to him, Marie's little fan club stopped brawling to look up. All three growled and mumbled several untrue and possibly illegal things about Hassleberry's mother, an acorn and four porcupines.

"And what qualifies you for the position?"

"I'm a veteran here at Duel Academy, your ladyship. And though I do not carry myself with the air of intelligence and grace as you do, I will be forever loyal and will serve you 'til the end. With your consent, of course."

"I acquiescent your offer." She said slightly bewildered. "Glad to have you in the ranks...Um..."

"Sergeant Hassleberry, ma'am."

"Hassleberry..." She said thoughtfully as he stood. Looking him over, she smiled flirtatiously, "Well, can a big strong soldier like you show the commanding officer where the latrine is?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Chazz's heart sank through the floor. Did he just see what he thought he saw?

"Well guys that was fast... Now if you'll excuse me I have some stuff I gotta do. Thanks for suffering through this with me..." Hassleberry offered her his arm, and she took it delicately walking close to him. They were quite the pair, her and Hassleberry. Chazz did his best to cover the anger growing inside him. They couldn't get any closer if he carried her. Hassleberry was slow and short fused. She would repel him in no time... Right?

But as days went by the two became closer, off laughing together in some forgotten corner or walking to class. And as a reaction so did everyone else. She and Alexis could be seen giggling on their way to class. Her and Jaden having tabletop duels, with Syrus, Bastian, and Abacus drooling on the side lines. It was Friday, the weekend was coming and she was everybody's pal. However, she'd give him nothing more than a few witty comments and her charming smile, then return her attention to the others. It infuriated him to no end that she wouldn't give him the time of day. He was every bit as good as that pea-brained dinosaur. It just made him want to hit something. These days the sun was to bright, the nights were to long and he'd pray for the sun only to wish it was dusk when it came. He couldn't think straight if you drew him a line. He stomped into the Slifer dining room and groaned in frustration. There at one of the tables sat Hassleberry and Marie, laughing together in their own little world, and suddenly he had the urge to move in then kick Hassleberry out. Then she'd be his and only his. But instead Marie saw him and waved at him. Marie's hair was the sheerest of blondes today. How many times did she dye her hair in a week? Three? Four? No matter what color hair she had those pretty blue eyes were a lovely constant in the chaos that was Marie. They pierced his heart every time. No, the Chazz didn't let anybody effect his cool. "Hey Chazz, quit moping around and join us!" Chazz's stomach did a somersault into his lungs, suddenly unable to breath. Maybe he was developing asthma. Despite the fact that he was developing lung problems he was tempted to take her up on that offer. To start on the path to winning her heart right that second. It's not like she was Hassleberry's girlfriend... Not yet.

But he caught sight of the disappointed look on Hassleberry's face. He wasn't going to ruin it for the guy who had true and obvious affection for her. Something in him just couldn't do that to his friend (yeah, his friend. Some part of the Chazz actually considered him that). That something with this strange knew sense of comradery and loyalty, a line that couldn't be crossed. And that made the rest of him lash out angrily, "Not thanks, I'm sure you to_ lovebirds_ don't need me around! Later Hassleberry, Ms. Ashputtel." He then turned, ignoring the hurt look on Marie's face, and walked out.

Chazz flopped on the bed in his newly renovated dorm with a sigh.

Don't worry boss! He's got nothing on you! A green one-eyed monster said floating next to his head, as two others, a yellow and black one, appeared.

"Leave me alone!" He said swatting the monster spirits away but the three creatures just wouldn't leave.

Yeah boss! The Yellow one said encouragingly, _You can take him! Impress her with your sensitive side! Write her a poem! A gushy love poem!_

"Who said anything about impressing her? She insulted the Chazz! I want nothing to do with her."

Black crossed his arms, _Nothing my red swimsuit._

Chazz rolled over. "I'm going to bed. Later losers." Then he closed his eyes.

Yellow shook his head, _He's in denial. I don't know why he just won't listen to my suggestions! She'd adore a poem._

"Stop it! I'm not jealous of that... That muscle head, I'm not trying to impress her, I'm not in denial, and I'm most defiantly NOT writing a poem! GOT THAT?"

The trio huddled together in the corner,_ Boss... You're scaring us._

He sighed and turned onto his back. Then he took a deep breath to calm himself, before starting again this time centered and gently, "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. Could we please just drop it, for my sanity's sake?"

The trio didn't move_, Boss could you yell at us some more. It scares us a LOT less._ Chazz didn't react, instead he shut his eyes and within a few minutes fell totally asleep.


	2. Darkness

_Chazz was standing on the cliff outside the Slifer dorms. It was actually quite lovely despite the shabby building behind him. A full moon cast it's light across the waters. Then he saw her. Marie Ashputtel dancing on moonbeams in a flowing ballroom gown, long dark blue hair flowing in nonexistent breeze. She laughed happily and called to him, _Come dance with me Chazz. It's a lovely night for a dance. _She was gorgeous. He was sure he'd just look like a fool next to her and he said as much. He looked at his garb, black of course and very princy (if that was a word). What did it matter? He could do, be, or make up anything he wanted. What did it matter if he butchered the English language? She giggled, _Stop being silly and dance with me! All players in the games of love are fools. _She then gently took his hand and pulled him out onto her dance floor of moonlight with little resistance on his part. _

_But then he recoiled, _Who said I loved you? _She stopped pulling him and frowned. Honestly he wasn't sure if he could really love a girl he'd met only a few days ago. _

_Tears welled up in her eyes_, I- I mean I... I love you, Chazz.I thought-

_He groaned_, Oh, love me do you then tell me why..._ Where was this coming from? Why did he snap at her? This was HIS dream. He could be with her without her snapping back._ I'll be back in my dorm when this is all over and YOU'll be off somewhere with Hassleberry feeding him some of our Slifer macaroni and cheese... Or something like that... _She sniffed but he shrugged, resisting the urge to comfort her, _You made your bed, now lie in it and stop blubberingthe Chazz is out. _She began to cry. And not that pretty fake cry you see in the movies this was puffy red eyes crying. Damn her, He thought turning his back to her and walking back to shore, She's not mine. Dreaming her up will not make her any more mine than it will make her any less Hassleberry's... He turned to look back at her, and his eyes grew wide. A mass of pure black nothingness was towering above Marie and she stared up at it in horror. Then it swallowed her and pulled her down towards the oceans dark depth. Instinct kicked in and he ran to her, grabbed her arm and was also pulled down into the darkness. There she was pried from his grip and he was left alone to float in the nothingness. He looked around but saw nothing. Suddenly he heard a maniacal laughter._

You thought you could save her?_ The voice came from everywhere and nowhere. The sound reminded him of hounds, howling as they caught the sent of their prey. He growled. _You? You cause her soul to fill with so much light, drowning out my darkness. I should kill you... _The voice paused, and when it continued it was filled with a sick humor._ No. You're soul is darker still. Filled with doubt and despair. You will become my NEW host._ Then he was surrounded by the suffocating aura._

Chazz woke with a start to find nothing out of the ordinary. The shudders were closed and his sheets were twisted around him as if he were thrashing about. The room had barely any light meaning it was still very dark out. He got up and, using his unusual ability to navigate his room in the dark, he flicked on the light switch and pulled a soda from his mini fridge with a sigh."Just a dream." He then went and pulled his black jeans on over his boxers. Just as he buttoned them shut and reached for a shirt he heard a scream and ran to the door, getting out just in time to hear the- well, more like feel- the direction. It sounded more like a thought then a actual scream but it didn't matter. It was coming from Obelisk Blue. He dashed bare foot down the path and cutting through the woods to the large manor serving as the dorms for the Obelisks He threw open the doors and he_ felt_ the sobbing long before he heard it. Up the stairs two at a time and then down the left corridor and through a door. There was Marie, hugging her knees and sobbing alone in the darkness. He threw back the door with a slam and his arms around her as gently as he could in his haste. She clutched his shoulder and nuzzled her head under his chin at the nape of his neck. He situated her on his lap and he leaned against the headboard as she cried. She mumbled and hiccupped about not wanting to go back and not to leave her. He couldn't if he dared. She gripped his shoulder so firmly if he tried to move he'd be missing a chunk. But he didn't want to move. Not until she was better. Then finally she quiet and they kinda just... Well sat there alone in the dark and she shook like a leaf. Shifting the blanket around her, he flushed. In his haste he had, in the dark, throw his arms around a barely dressed girl, who wore nothing but bra and panties, and him already shirtless. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her and placing a good amount between her and him. "Better?"

Her shivering subsided a little, "Yes, very better." She said a little sleepy.

"Now, tell me what happened."

She shook her head, but he waited patiently, "A nightmare."

He nodded, already guessing that, "What about?"

"I was in a dark place. It was like when you jump in the deep end and for a few moments you can't find the surface. Except no matter how I searched I couldn't find it." She nuzzled in closer, "It's the place I go sometimes when I sleep. It started after my dad died."

Chazz nodded, "You really loved your dad didn't you?"

She nodded, "He was my life line. Times were hard but I was never more happy... That is until I came to Duel Academy. I have a family here again."

"They do love you here."

"Not everyone does. Chazz doesn't." She laughed aloud, as it hit him hard, here in the dark she had no idea who he was. "He doesn't even like me."

"He should." Play it up Chazz, he thought, So it's weird talking about yourself this way but think of the alternative.

She laughed and he smiled into her hair, it was hoarse from all that crying but it was a lot more merry, "He has every right to treat me that way. I've said nothing nice to him. I haven't been even a little civil to him..." she paused, "I just wish he'd be a little less cold. "

"What about Hassleberry?" He couldn't help but say it. Asking it would either confirm his greatest fear or relieve his biggest worry. There was a silence.

"I don't know... I am just hopeless. Look at me I'm still trembling in fear of this... This nothing! I don't like myself right about now." She sounded angry. But look at her he could not. It was to dark. "I'm... Afraid of the dark."

"That explains a lot."

"But when you're here I-" She cut herself off then started again, "It's not so bad."

"Probably 'cause I don't fear it. It's in the dark where we find out what we're made of."

"Hm... I wonder what that makes me made of... I wish I was as brave as you."

"It has nothing to do with being brave. Courage is noble stupidity." She snorted and shook her head. "I'm serious! Courage is knowing what is hard but right and doing it anyway, despite the danger of it not working out, because it's right. It's honorable, yes, but also completely idiotic."

"That makes sense."

"It's not what I'd call courage. It's just having faith."

She giggled, "Faith's my middle name."

He rolled his eyes,"Oh, ha ha."

"No I'm serious. That's my middle name. Marie Faith Ashputtel."

He chuckled, "Oh, sweetling, you are a real charmer."

"Hmph, whatever you say, Angel." His chuckles turned to laughter. Not so long ago he'd asked to call her that.

"Angel? Me? That's a riot. What do you call angel of the dark?"

"Ironic?" She chuckled at her own joke. That was a good.

"So, koi. Can you sleep alright now?" She nodded and shifted off his lap to the bed, letting him stand. She laid down and fixed the cover, settling on her side. His fingers found her chin, and he kissed her forehead.

"Will you come see me again?"

"I'm never far away. Sleep well." He didn't leave right away. He stood in the dark until he heard her breathing steady and heavily, signs that she was asleep. He then walked to the door and left, leaving it open a crack. He got back to his dorm, to sleep the rest of the night away. He did have class in the morning. But before he went to bed he took a deep breath. He still had the scent of her on his skin. Her salty tears and a lavender shampoo. He was out soon as he hit the pillow.

Chazz got out of bed unhappily at five o'clock. He'd slept terribly, only getting an hour Between hearing that insane laughter and the sound of those hounds he wondered how he'd slept at all. He also had some cold pizza out of the fridge, the pizza he planned to finish this morning. He chomped on the last two slices as he put on his black jeans. He was reaching for his T-shirt when there was a knock at his door. He rolled his eyes, "Who is up THIS early." But up he got and walked to the door. He opened it to find a pajama clad Marie, munching on a box of Lucky Charms. Her dark brown hair was up in a messy bun. He figured she put the clothes on to leave her room. She didn't speak through the handful that she was chewing on, but instead gave him a wave in greeting before digging for another handful, "And what do YOU want?" He couldn't stop the words from sound bitter. It was early, he was running on low, and he hadn't had his coffee yet, which, of course, he took black. Last nights little talk had taken a lot out of him.

She swallowed her cereal and smiled, "You're the first to answer your door." Chazz scowled and repeated his question, "Oh, I'm just here to talk."

"Talk?"_Didn't we do enough of that last night?_, he thought but kept it to himself.

"Yeah. Hassle is asleep and will be until noon like because we don't have class. I still have jet lag and I'm running on New York time, and you answered your door so you've elected to hang out with me."

Chazz glared at her, "The sun isn't even up."

"It will be in a few minutes. Wanna watch it come up?" Chazz was about to slam the door, when something stopped him. A sharp tug on his heart strings. Yes, the Chazz was to cool for something that cheezie, but Chazz willing and ready to grab a shirt and watch the sunrise with Marie. There they sat on the edge of the cliff, there feet hanging over the edge, waiting for the sun.

She threw some cereal over into the ocean, "So Chazz, why are you up so early?"

"Tough night, so little sleep it's not funny. You?"

"Told you, still on New York time."

"Id that where you transferred from? A school in New York?"

"Oh, no. That's where me and my band were shooting our new music video. We all decided to take a break from touring..." Then there was a lull. She obviously didn't want to talk about it. So they sat there and waited for the sun in silence. He cringed. He LIKED this. Just sitting with her, hanging out. What was wrong with him?

"What made you come to duel academy?" Chazz asked, trying to spark another conversation.

"I wanted something of my own, you know? It started to be all about 'The Band'. The band's needs, the bands dreams. I could hack it anymore. I need something that was mine, all Marie, and it's been my dream to become a top notch duelist. That became my own separate thing because the other four couldn't play to save their life." She giggled, "So how about you Chazz? What is it you want at duel academy?"

"To beat Jaden." There was a pause.

"That's it?"

"In a nut shell." Chazz looked to her then when she said nothing he sighed, "Okay so maybe that's a little stupid, but it's a goal. I want to be the best and he's one of the best, goof ball slacker he is, but pushover he is not. Not in cards."

"So he's your rival."

"Yeah. I mean all he seems to do is best me at everything. Cards, Friends, Happiness-"

"Love."

Chazz's eyes snapped to her, "What?"

She grinned, "I heard of your thing for Alexis Don't lie. It's written all over your face."

"Who said that?"

"Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastian, the list goes on."

"Yeah, well what do they know?" He looked over at the sun as it began to rise.

"Why you turning red then?"

"Because they're wrong."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Whatever you say?"

"And I say it's not true. I mean it was but..." The sun was casting a red glow over the ocean, causing him to trail off in surprise. To think this view had been outside the blinds in his room every morning and he never knew it. He snuck a look over at her and his jaw almost dropped in surprise. The sunrise lite up her bright blue eyes light two sun-soaked sapphires... Yeah just thinking that sentence caused him to trip over his tongue.

She hugged her knees and smiled, "I can't believe they sleep through this. It's so... Breath taking."

He smiled, "Beautiful." She caught his eye and blushed, then she shyly turned to the sun that was peeking over the horizon. "You know? I haven't been the best person. I've done some not nice things, I put a lot of people down. I've smashed dreams under my sneakers for kicks. But Jaden, he doesn't have to force himself to be good. He just is."

"You don't seem so bad. Maybe at first but I have a feeling that was just some sort of facade. What are you trying to hide? You're a decent human being?"

"That I'm uncomfortable in my own skin." She looked at him, the same look that was in her eyes that first day. That affection, and tenderness that ran deep to the core. He felt it now and it ached. "Sad, right? I'm just afraid of what would happen if maybe I wasn't the spoiled screw up. I finally have something to call MY own. Something I couldn't have bought. Something I've worked hard to accomplish. I'm not sure I'll be given a second chance." Suddenly he laughed, "Man that sounds sappy."

"No, it doesn't!" she said, suddenly turning to him, "I mean-" She looked down, uncertain as to the wording her next sentence would take but he cut her off.

"I know what you mean. It's hard. Trying to do good when no one believes it."

"I believe it." There it was, that sweetness of hers.

He smiled, "Who are you?" _And why do you send chills up and down my spine?_

"I'm just a screw up, too." There was more to those words then what she let on, but he wasn't about to ask about it. Not this morning. "No ones done that before have they? Believed in the real you."

He opened his mouth to answer when Hassleberry came from the dorms, "MARIE!" He waved over at her.

Chazz smiled over at her, "Your Romeo's here." He had tried to make it sound like a joke, but he could hide the edge of disappointment.

She looked over at Hassleberry, then turned back to Chazz her eyes hiding whatever she thought of that last remark, "It was nice talking to you Chazz. And I'll let you in on a little secret." His heart spasmed as she then leaned in an whispered, "I'm not comfortable in my skin either." Then she got up and walked back to the dorms. Something in him stir. A deep anger and loathing for Hassleberry that had not been there before. His hands shook and his fists were clenched. The intensity of it scared him. The rage that filled him ebbed when he saw Hassleberry's face as he put an arm around her in greeting, and he reddened. Tears of shame formed in his eyes. They quickly dried but he still felt them falling in his heart. He could still feel a mad aching in him to be in Hassleberry's shoes. But whatever had fueled the anger now fueled his sorrow. Chazz causally walked to his own door and slammed it shut. He laid down and let the low lull of the refrigerator.


	3. Noble Stupidity

Chazz groaned and tried to get up but the forest around him spun and he fell back. This was not where he remembered falling asleep. He took a breath, closed his eyes and stood up. Opening them he saw the Obelisk dorm glowing orange just through the trees. His eyes went wide. Flames shot out the top floors and there were screams coming from inside. Instinct took him. He needed to help his classmates, he had to do something. He approached the building and found it to be the back lined with windows leading to the entrance hall. One was already open and he climbed in. Inside was a furnace. The hall had no fire in it but the ceiling was lined with a thin layer smoked and students rushing by with buckets of water and bandanas over there mouths. Some panicked others worked and Chazz grabbed handkerchief out of his pocket and covered his mouth. Then he grabbed someone's bucket of water and dumped it on his head before he continued. The up stairs was in bad shape, all the dorms on the left side were on fire. The right was completely doused in water to prevent it from catching. People were screaming from the floors above and a bucket line had been formed. Chazz made his way past the bucketeers and up the stairs.

On the way up he was pasted by Obelisks, Ras and Slifers heading down with buckets in hand. It was amazing how crisis united the student body, but Chazz of course wasn't thinking that at the moment. He was directing his confused and frightened classmates to the stairs on the floor below. The fire on the third floor was the worst so far. The ceiling had collapsed in places and he pulled several girls out of one of the rooms on the back end, just in time. Just as the last girl was out of the room the ceiling fell in. He ordered them toward the stairs and continued on up the stairs. The fourth floor looked deserted but he knew better. His instinct drew him down the hall and there under a fallen beam was Hassleberry and Marie. He rushed to help the pair, the floor creaking under him as if on it's last legs. The beam was light enough and he pulled it off them without much trouble. He shook Hassleberry who groaned and opened his eyes, then snapped to reality. "Get up! We gotta get out of here now!" He yelled over the roar and crackle of the flames. Hassleberry coughed and tore a piece of his tank top holding it to his mouth. Chazz grabbed Marie, wrapped her in his damp jacket and scooped her up princess style. "Come on!" Hassleberry coughed in response and stood. They made their way down the hall as carefully as they could in their haste, then pasted the bucket brigades on the lower floors. The second floor was completely doused now that the custodians-turned-firemen showed up. And the third was next on the agenda. The first floor was hardly touch though the floor was soaked from spilled water and water dripping from the top floors. Only the first floor and half of the second still seemed like a livable space. Chazz hurried out the doors and found a horde of students on the lawn outside. His arms felt like lead as he carried Marie to the nurse who'd probably been rushed down from the infirmary. He laid Marie out on the lawn next to the charge the nurse was working on, an Obelisk with a large gash down his arm. Chazz checked her pulse to be safe. There but faint, he cursed, and the nurse jumped, then saw Marie, and her eyes widened. The lady grabbed an oxygen tank and mask and pushed it to Chazz.

"Put that on her, get her some clean air." He nodded numbly. And he heard a crash behind him. The fourth floor caved in. And his eyes widened. A little later and Marie would be dead. He cursed to himself and watched as Hassleberry plopped on the grass next to him.

"Is she alright?" the Ra's eyes were concerned and somber. Chazz growled.

"I should have been there sooner."

"No. I should have kept her safe."

Chazz sighed, "How about we're both total screw ups?"

"Agreed. But you saved us both. Thank you. I know you don't like us very much but-"

"That's not true." Hassleberry snapped his attention to Chazz just as Marie coughed. Both leaned down in concern. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit up, but winced and laid back down.

"Hey, boys. What's up?"

"Chazz just pulled you from a burning building! What do you think's up?" Hassleberry yelled but not because he was angry, it sounded he was more relieved that they were alive.

"Chazz?" She looked at him and smiled, "I guess I owe you now."

He smiled back, "You don't owe me a thing. Just don't go getting in peril again anytime soon, 'kay? I don't know if I'll be there next time." He felt his insides lighten and his eyes filled with that deep affection again.

Hassleberry looked from Chazz to Marie and back again, then he stood, "I'm gonna check on the others." And he left.

Chazz watched him go, confused. "Where's he going?"

"How should I know?" Marie sat up just as the nurse turned to them to check her.

Later, Chazz walked the bandaged Marie to the Slifer dorm. No one had died in the fire but the cause was still unknown. The most serious wounds was one kid had a concussion from being hit by falling debris. He'd gotten a thorough scolding from the Chancellor Shepard for running into a burning building, and a job well done for saving his classmates and keeping cool under fire. As they approached the dorms they saw an assembly of Slifers outside. There backs to the pair Chazz called over their whispers, "Hey guys, what are you all- WAH!" The group cheered and hoisted him up on their shoulders, and chanted his name. Marie giggled. "Why are you-? Put me down!"

Jaden stood on the second floor above the crowd and whistled loudly. Everyone came to a halt and looked up. "You're a hero, Chazz! In the face of overwhelming danger, you showed great courage! Your actions are a tribute to all Slifers everywhere! And in honor of that we got you this!" He gestured widely to Syrus who came down the stairs and was given a boost to put a medal around Chazz's neck. "You risked it all to save two of are dearest friends. Three cheers for the Chazz!"

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" Chazz reddened at his own catchphrase. He looked to Marie and all she did was smile shyly and shrug.

After Chazz had been carefully placed back on the ground, and the crowd finally dispersed, he and the gang sat in his room on the couch as Hassleberry pushed the last of the Slifers out the door. He closed the door and leaned on it, "Thought they'd never leave."

Chazz shook his head, "Not sure why they made such a fuss over it. I mean they helped in the fire, too."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but they didn't hull two people out of a burning building. Which by the way was completely idiotic."

"Hey if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here now would you?" Chazz snapped back. Everybody smiled. Normality at last.

"At least I wouldn't have to put up with your lame come backs."

"I've never met anyone so ungrateful."

"I've never met anyone so unintelligent."

"Well, my noble stupidity is the reason your butt's on MY couch." Marie froze and stared at him. He gave her a confused look, then remembered. After a beat he was able to continue, "Now look, it's over and done with. No one has died, the Blue dorms still standing despite the collapsed fourth floor and charred inside, and you two are safe. Can we not make a big deal of my lack of thinking things through just this once?"

She thought about it with an irritated look, but nodded, "This once."

He tried not to grin, "Good."

Hassleberry laughed, "You two are something else. Half the time you ignore each other, the other half you fight like an old married couple."

The pair looked at each other wide eyed then quickly looked away, with irritated looks and red cheeks. In unison they glared at him, "Hassleberry, you are an idiot."

Bastian interrupted the little lovefest to make a good point, as always, "Where are you guys staying now that your dorms a pile of ash?"

Marie shrugged but Alexis knew, "The guys got the gym, and the girls are in the infirmary as well as the injured. It was a first come first serve basis and the girls saved each others spots. I got the bed with the massage in it for kids who get muscle cramps in gym." she said smiling, "My backs never felt better." She looked to Marie, "Hey weren't you still at the dorms when we were assigned spots to sleep?"

Marie sighed, "Yeah, the nurse said it was best not to move me until I could stand on my own. Now I'm gonna have to sleep in the bleachers." She groaned.

"My spare bedroom is free." Chazz piped up. His voice sounded casual, but inside he couldn't believe himself. One minute he was snapping back and forth with her the next offering her a place to stay. Talk about confusing signals. But his heart melted at the look of gratitude on her face.

"Thanks! That sounds great. It keeps me close to you guys."

Suddenly Alexis frowned, "Wait I change my mind, I remembered he has a hot tub!" The group laughed. And Marie smiled.

"It's also great because the stuff in my room was burnt to a crisp. Meaning no luggage!"

Chazz blinked at her, "What about your deck?"

She smiled, "Luckily, I left in Jaden's room, where it was oddly safer than mine." She pulled it out. "Don't know what I'd do without these babies."

Syrus looked deep in thought, "Come to think of it, we've never seen your deck, Marie."

Jaden snapped his fingers , "That's right! Mind if we take a look?"

Marie blinked, "Okay. But I warn you the cards are kind of random."

Jaden began unceremoniously digging through her deck, "Nah, there's some kind of medieval and renaissance theme going on mixed with magic of course."

She blink, "You think so?"

"Yeah. You got any favs?"

"Well..." She said unsure. Then shuffled through the now scatter cards. "These two. Dancing Fairy and Soul of Purity and Light." Suddenly she flared with light and three little fairies popped up around her head and Chazz jumped, causing everyone to look at him, including the fairies. "What is it, Chazz."

He shook his head and adjusted to the brightened room, "Nothing, nothing... I just thought I heard something." More like SAW something. And it was defiantly something. They were flying around her head now and she swatted them away playfully with her hand. One saw him looking at them and flew over, getting right up in his face. He tried to pretend not to see her but she sat right on his head. And he glared forward. Marie looked over at him and giggled._ Ha. Ha. Ha, very funny, _ he though in her general direction. This time it was her turn to jump.

Her recovery was smoother though, turning her jump into getting up and looking through her cards with Jaden, "There is this one card, it totally creeps me out but I literally can't get rid of it. I've traded it, destroyed it, and it just won't-" She paused, and shuffled through them again. "Jaden did you see Souls of the Forgotten in here at all?"

Jaden gave her a blank stare, "No, should I?"

"Yeah, it was in here yesterday..." She looked to have zoned out, then shook her head. "Never mind, I've been trying to ditch that card for years. But someone out there is in for a hard time. Could you guys just keep an eye out for it? For me?"

Alexis nodded, "Sure we could. But why?"

"It's just... Oh never mind. You'll laugh."

"No, we won't." Chazz leaned forward, interested. "What is it?"

"It's just hasn't brought me much luck. One day I just found it in my deck and nothing but trouble has come from it. Now it's just disappeared. It's weird..."

"Well, we'll defiantly keep a look out for it. Right guys?" He looked at his friends and they nodded. Marie's gazed at him with a world of gratitude in her eyes. He knew how it felt to just need someone to believe you. Hassleberry suddenly stood and stretched.

"Well I'm gonna turn in. See you tomorrow?"

"See ya, Hassleberry." she said over her shoulder as he got up to go to the door.

Jaden yawned, "He's right, tomorrow's the trip to Mall Island. I need to get some new sneakers." He held up an old sneaker with a large hole in the bottom. "I've had these puppies three years. It's time for some new one's." The others had to leave too, and over the course of the hour it was down to just Chazz and Marie, who sat silently on either side of the room not looking at each other. Once Chazz decided it had gone on long enough he tried to strike up conversation.

"So, how long have you been dueling?" Marie jumped a little, not expecting the question. Once she had recovered she smiled.

"Forever, or at least it seems that way. My dad bought me my first packs of cards for my birthday one year and I've been dueling ever since. How about you?"

"My brothers' idea. They thought that I could make tons of money in the pro league. But somewhere along the way I lost myself in who they wanted me to be." His eyes met hers for the first time in a while, "Then I got washed out to sea when I tried to leave this place and ended up at North Academy. For the first time in my life things didn't come easy. I had to work for it and I ended up succeeding beyond what I could have possibly dreamed." He pulled out his deck and shuffled through to find the Ojama's and presented them to Marie. "I got these guys. They are annoying loud-mouths but they get the job done." Suddenly Ojama Yellow popped up and he saw Marie's eyes go wide.

__

Boss, come on! You know you love us! Ain't that right, boys? The other Ojama brothers popped out of nowhere, cheering an agreement and he tried to keep from yelling. It was a hard task to say the least. _Marie is so pretty! Ask her out! I bet she'd love that- _Chazz quickly stuffed them back into his deck and they disappeared.

Marie came out of her shock, to laugh nervously, "They are a little goofy looking." she smiled, "But I like them." Chazz grinned and stuffed his deck away. She stood and stretched, "Well I'm gonna hit the hay. Thanks for putting me up for the night, Chazz. It was good of you."

"Don't mention it." he said trying to play it cool, and failing miserably. She walked out of the room and the tension just spilled out of him. He sighed and headed to his own room. Maybe tonight he wouldn't be plagued with dreams of her and that dark place. Neither did him much good.


End file.
